


I Wonder Why Each Little Bird Has Someone To Sing To

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audvie, Coming of Age, Disney Songs Galore, F/F, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, More Audrey & Ben Friendship!, Mystery With Romance, Post-Descendants (2015), Pre-Descendants 2, Prince Phillip Is a Good Dad, Romance With Hints of Angst, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: He didn't judge, it just amused him considering the way he and his wife met. Thinking that she was just a commoner and he was ready to leave he royal status to be with her, only to find out she was a princess. Now here was Audrey, thinking she was going to marry a prince but falls for a princess-the daughter of the Evil Queen, no less."Just pluck up the courage sweetheart, then serenade her with a song. Easy peasy!"Audrey groaned, putting her head in her hands, hiding the smile on her face. "It's not that easy dad!"He raised an eyebrow at her, "Why not? Songs usually work?"





	1. And bring back a love song to me

_I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing_  
_Will my song go winging to someone who'll find me_  
_And bring back a love song to me?_

**\- I Wonder, Mary Costa (Sleeping Beauty, 1959)**

* * *

 "Dad?"

Audrey looked nervously at her father. Phillip stopped looking on his tablet, trying to figure out the layout for the next practice for his soldiers, to pay attention to his only child. He could tell that something was bothering her, which Phillip could usually tell with Audrey. His daughter was a sensitive one, even though she put out her self-confidence out there for everyone to see but it certainly didn't fool Aurora or Phillip.

She seemed to be struggling to say something, Audrey kept jiggling her leg, a nervous tick that she had since she was little. His mother-in-law reprimanded Audrey multiple times for it, something that Aurora and Phillip defended. Aurora and her mom had different viewpoints in how to raise their daughter because Queen Leah acted like a mother to Audrey which annoyed Aurora at times.

His wife would always rant about how her mother shouldn't be the one that Audrey goes to, making his heartbreak for his wife who never wanted to resent her mom but now did when it came to how much her daughter would always go to her maternal grandmother until a few months ago that is, that changed the tied.

"I need some love advice."

That was something that surprised him because Audrey never came for him for this type of advice, usually with Aurora or Leah. Still, he set the tablet down making sure he let his daughter know she had is attention. "Is it a boy?"

He wanted to make sure that whoever Audrey asked out did not treat her badly like Ben did. His daughter was ever the romantic, always wanting to have a love story like him and Aurora.

Audrey shook her head, which clicked in Phillip's brain that, _ah it's a girl_.

" _A princess, then_?" Phillip asked her, Audrey nodded.

Both Phillip and Aurora supported their daughter when she came out as bisexual. There was still tension between the older royal generation, mostly with his in-laws. His father, King Hubert didn't live that long, having passed away a year before but made sure to let Audrey know that she was beloved. It gave some sort of comfort for his daughter, to know that at least she had one grandparent that supported her.

"She's different and amazing. But I think I might have ruined my chances with her." Audrey explained.

"How so?" Phillip asked.

"Well, I was mean to her and her friends when they transferred to Auradon Prep. I'm not sure how to approach her now or even talk to her because I'm scared that she might rebuff me and hate me. Which I wouldn't blame her but I want to make things right."

Phillip smiled at his daughter, who looked like she was about to either cry or tear her hair out in frustration over this love trouble that she was going through. "Well, why don't you just go up to her and ask her? Clear the air and start anew, no harm in that. Right?"

Audrey nodded before sighing. "No harm in that." She echoed her father's words.

"Who is she? The princess that you like so much that you came for your dad's advice for?" He teased her, bringing out a smile from his daughter.

"You won't be angry? Promise me." She said quickly. Phillip promised.

Whoever captured his daughter's heart must be someone special. As long as it wasn't Cinderella's son Chad, Phillip would be fine with.

"It's Evie. The daughter of the Evil Queen from the Isle." She spoke slowly as if she was ripping a band-aid from her father's arm. Phillip blinked in surprise.

He didn't judge, it just amused him considering the way he and his wife met. Thinking that she was just a commoner and he was ready to leave he royal status to be with her, only to find out she was a princess. Now here was Audrey, thinking she was going to marry a prince but falls for a princess-the daughter of the Evil Queen, no less. Yes, this was just amusing to him.

 

"Just pluck up the courage sweetheart, then serenade her with a song. Easy peasy!"

Audrey groaned, putting her head in her hands, hiding the smile on her face. "It's not that easy dad!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Why not? Songs usually work?"

"Dad!" She whined out loud. Phillip chuckled.  

"Well, when you finally pluck up the courage to talk to her, I'll be waiting to meet her. Maybe she can design a cape for me?" He rubbed his chin as an afterthought. Audrey groaned again, but still was smiling at her father's silly antics.

"Dad, I'm serious!"

"Hi serious, I'm-"

Audrey groaned loudly. "No, stop. Thank you for the advice and I'm leaving before the dad jokes start." She said, getting up from her seat. Philip pouted.

"But you didn't even let me finish the joke!"

"For good reason!"

Phillip laughed. "Just remember what I told you, Audrey. Clear the air, start anew with Evie. Once that happens, get to know each other just like what I did with your mother, and then serenade her? That usually works with princesses."

"Maybe?" Audrey answered back as she was leaving.

* * *

This was much scarier than the time she came out. Audrey snuck a peek at Evie, who was sitting next to Jay. She seemed to be focused on whatever she was reading, scribbling down notes from the text to her notebook. Each hand motion was hurried as if it was a timed test and Evie was losing time.

She remembered what her dad had told her during her visit home, drumming in her head. She could do this, just take it and say it.

Jay said something to Evie as Mal groaned about something that Carlos ignored. Audrey walked inside the room where the VK's had their lessons with Fairy Godmother. She wasn't here as it wasn't time for class yet. Perfect timing for Audrey to talk to Evie.

The VK's noticed her, confusion at her presence in the room. They weren't buddy-buddy, considering it has been only two months since Ben's coronation. The only one she had talked to so far was Ben, who apologized to her. That rekindled their friendship, which gave Audrey some sense of soothing peace.

It was best for them to be friends as they figured out.

"Evie?" Audrey spoke directly to the blue haired girl. Evie looked curious as to why Audrey was speaking to her. "Can I talk to you, privately for a few minutes?"

Her heart was hammering in her chest loudly that she could hear it through her head. Take it easy, one step at a time.

"Okay," Evie said, closing her books and grabbing her bag. She told her friends that she would be right back, before following Audrey to an area that she loved. In Auradon Prep, there was a small grotto, next to it was a wishing well. Audrey always came here for a few minutes or hours of tranquility. Nobody else knew it, not even Ben who she tried showing it too once but couldn't find it. She thought that maybe it was some magic that only let Audrey see it and now she hoped that at least someone else could see it.

"Wow," Evie said, her eyes sparkling that confirmed Audrey that she could see it. She must have had the biggest grin as she sat down on the bench that was behind the well. Evie sat next to her, pulling her black skirt down, smoothing it. "This place is beautiful."

Audrey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm the only one that has found it. Nobody else could see it, let alone find it."

"Well, now there's two people that have seen it." Evie grinned. She pushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Audrey wondered if it was soft, looking at it before Evie broke her distracted gaze from her hair to her words. "So what's up?" 

"Evie," She began. "I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry for how I treated you and your friends when you guys came to Auradon. I was mean, scared and horrible to you guys, especially you."

"Well, if we're talking about apologies. I'm sorry for breaking you and Ben up. I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of the entire school." She told Audrey.

Audrey smiled, taking her hand. "Well, why don't we clear the air? Start over, from one princess to another."

Evie's smile grew wider that Audrey thought her face was going to split. "Yeah, I'd like that."

It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders as they were walking back to the school. It was surreal for Audrey that she was friends with the daughter of the Evil Queen, but then again it was a reality for them both. Now, if she could muster up the courage to ask her out.

Gods help her not mess this up. The last thing she needed was ruining already a blossoming friendship with Evie.

Evie chatted about a new piece she was working on. The way she described it, it sounded beautiful to Audrey. She and Evie chatted about fashion and shoes as they walked back to the classroom. Fairy Godmother was just walking towards them to get to the classroom.

"I'll see you later Audrey," Evie said, going into the room. She said bye to Evie and hello to the headmistress before walking back to her dorm. She bit her lip to suppress a squeal of excitement that flurried through her stomach. Still, it was peace between the two girls and a blossoming friendship to grow, hopefully into something more. Audrey would take it slow and see where the fates would take her.

With that, Audrey made her way to her dorm, happiness glowing off her in waves.


	2. At least out loud (I won't say I'm in love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie has a sudden realization of her feelings and Doug is there to help his friend. 
> 
> Also, the man in black makes is the first appearance in this story... is he even a man? Not really, more like God in a black suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules! This song has been in my head since I was having trouble finding the direction and writing, let alone finishing this chapter. But it's done! If you guys want to help me out send me some Disney songs for more chapters! The more, the better! Yes, I'm using my headcanon that Evie's dad is Hades, 
> 
> Don't own the songs used for the fic obviously! Enjoy more of flirting disasters called Evie and Audrey, because that's exactly how I'm writing them and I hope you guys enjoy it!

_No chance no way I won't say it, no no_   
_(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)_   
_It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love_   
_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_   
_It feels so good when you start out_   
_My head is screaming "Get a grip girl_   
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

**-I Won't Say (I'm In Love), Susan Egan (Hercules, 1997)**

* * *

 

Evie was utterly confused.

Over the past two months after the coronation, everything seemed sweet and dandy, she had a boyfriend and now a new friend in the form of Audrey. But recently, a week later she's been feeling out of love for Doug.

Don't get her wrong, he's the sweetest boy next to Carlos that Evie has ever met but she didn't get that rush of True Love that Mal or Ben talks about. She didn't feel that with Doug, the question is who did she feel it for? But her focus, for now, would be on Doug, who was sitting in front of her waiting to break his heart. She didn't want to lose the friendship she had with him but it also felt wrong of her to string him along.

 _Just rip the band-aid off and it'll hurt less once it's over_. She told herself. So, Evie took the plunge and told him.

Doug didn't seem mad or disappointed, he was respectful of the decision. "Friends?"

She nodded, smiling at the fact that she hadn't lost the first Auradon friend she made here. "Yeah," It was done but now what to do about her love life?

Maybe if the universe had a sense of humor they would pair her up with a prince, as she told Doug that. He chuckled at the joke but became serious as to the seriousness of True Love. "Evie, do you know anyone that makes you feel, like Mal or Ben's True Love?"

In all honesty Doug," She told him. "I don't know but I promise you'll be the first one to know."

"Someone's going to have to help you out if it's a person from Auradon. Just promise me that I can coordinate your wedding _and_ officiate it."

"Deal" She grinned at the half-dwarf.

But she would come to find out that True Love came at the most random time without even a warning.

* * *

It was like a strike of lightning that spread from her toes to the tips of her fingers, it made her feel alive. That must have been what True Love felt like but she couldn't believe it, that's why she was pacing her room as Doug tried to calm her down from the verge of ripping her hair off. Thoughts kept running through her mind as her heart kept hammering loudly.

"Evie, did you find something wrong? Was it Chad?" He was trying to help and she was grateful but all she could do was shake her head as an answer.

"I think," She took a deep breath before spilling her eternal chaos that was unraveling from inside. Her mind kept screaming: _Oh my gods, I'm in love with Audrey! You are head over heels in love with that girl!_

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with Audrey."

Saying it out loud made it all too real as she figured out why her heart always did funny things whenever Audrey hung out with her. Or when they texted and even when they hung out at the wishing well, hearing Audrey hum the tune 'Once Upon a Dream' as she did homework. The more she got to know the princess more, the more Evie wanted to rest her head on her shoulder or hear her voice as she talked passionately about cheer squad. And now here she was realizing her crush on a princess, the it-princess of Auradon Prep.

Doug opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish for a few moments. Gods, this was worse than the day she found out who her dad was... No, no, not going to open that can of worms, she thought to herself. She was already hopelessly falling for a princess who just recently became a friend. The last thing Evie wanted was to get a headache from her godly heritage that could possibly make all of Auradon fear her even more than Mal.

"Evie, so you've fallen for Audrey? Well, at least the color scheme for the wedding won't be that hard to put together." He said making Evie toss a scarf at him. Doug held up his hands in an _I-surrender_ pose. "Sorry, sorry just trying to lighten the mood. But hey, it's okay. Most people are somewhat tolerable with sexuality in Auradon. There are some who wish traditions would be held up more but we young folks are changing it more and more, so this-falling for a princess is fine. I know princess Melody is marrying a noble mermaid from Atlantis next summer."

Evie twisted her hands together. "It's not about that, I'm comfortable as it is with my sexuality Doug. It's Audrey that I'm hesitant about."

Doug frowned. "Well, what is it? Come on Evie, I'm your friend remember, let me help."

"Okay." She said. She stopped pacing and faced him. "I'm scared that she won't reciprocate my feelings, that she won't feel the same way I do. That's what I'm scared off."

"Hey, it's okay to feel scared, maybe Audrey likes you back. Who knows?" Doug said. "But if you think it might be too much just take things slow, see how your friendship is with Audrey."

Evie nodded. Yeah, everything would be just fine, no need to overreact.

What was she even worried about to begin with?

* * *

It was those types of dreams again, Evie hated these dreams since she was little but they've gotten much vivid and like-like since she got to Auradon. Evie blamed her dad.

 _You seem troubled daughter._ His voice rumbled like rocks falling down, or jewels. Evie could never tell.

 _Father_ , She acknowledges the god in the black suite. Always with the dark-haired man in all black standing in a field of poppies, all in full bloom. It looked like of sea of red blood with the man standing out like a sore thumb. He spoke to her in an ancient tongue that she assumed was English when the dreams began but she now knew that was not English, it was Greek.

Her mother told her that she got both her beauty and genetics from both sides of her parents. Evie thinks that her temper must be from her dad, raging like the hellfire that was used in the Underworld. Her friends never thought bout Evie's temper, never seen it so much, to begin with, which was good in her case. They didn't even know about her biological father, that he was a god-the god of the Underworld no less. It would no doubt cause statewide panic on both the Isle and Auradon, making Evie the biggest outcast to ever live if the truth of her father's identity ever came to light.

So here she was, in her dreams visited by her father. Some people get a car or something from their father. Evie?

She got a _dream visitation_.

 _You are angry with me._ He did not sound mad, more like he had a hunch and was just telling it as it is. Which Evie was glad but at the same time hated him for making her feel this way, to live as some burden of his. She was the second demigod to have lived, a new hero and the first demigod of Hades to be exact.

 _I do not see you as a burden sapphire, never once since the day you were born._ He spoke softly like the rivers that he mentioned to her. The ones that ran through his kingdom with the jewels and the dead. He promised her one day she would get to see it, those were empty promises unless she died that is. Where would she have gone if she had died on the Isle? The Asphodel meadow no doubt. She wouldn't have made it to the Elysium field or the Isle of The Blessed that's for sure.

 _Evie,_ he said her name. She turned to face him. _Never once have I broke that promise, it is just the timing is not yet well. Nobody in this mortal kingdom knows of your existence, your tie to me yet. Zeus wants to privately inform the royal heroes soon before Hermes breaks the news to every land of Auradon. Especially your step-sister._

_So soon?_

_Soon, sapphire. Very soon, but until then keep doing well and do contact your sister, she'll be very happy to meet you, Evelyn._

_Yes, father._

Something shifted in his look, one minute he was wearing a black three piece suite with a long black coat and a cane. The next he was wearing what looked like a black tunic, with a golden crown like wreath on his head. His hair was still slicked back, the cane was now a long scepter that looked like a U-shaped pitchfork. It held up for a few minutes before he was dressed back in his three piece suite. He gave her a sad smile.

 _It's time for me to go Evelyn. Goodbye, my little sapphire._ The lord of the Underworld leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead like he always did before he left her dreams.

He left, disappearing in front of her eyes leaving her in the field of red poppies. He always left her in the field of poppies in every dream making Evie's heart yearn to be with her father more and more. But also, leaving her with the feeling of emptiness and loneliness at the fact that she wouldn't get to see him.

 

 


	3. So this is what makes life divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romance quickly blossoms as Evie and Audrey go on a date. Or as Audrey tries to say, "It's just a friendly girls outting, platonically."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is love~ 
> 
> Hope you guys liked chapter three! By luck, hopefully, I'll have chapter four up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. So be on the lookout for that soon, because while this is fluffy, the next one will not be so fluffy.... More like a sea of angst. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

_So this love_  
_So this is what makes life divine_  
_I'm all aglow and now I know_  
_The key to our heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings and I can fly_  
_I'll touch every star in the sky_  
_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_  
_Mmm mmm mmm_  
_So this is love_

**-Ilene Woods & Mike Douglas, So This Is Love (Cinderella 1950)**

* * *

 

Audrey and Evie started to slowly get to know one another, spending some time together when their schedules allowed such a thing. Audrey, in those moments, spent together felt closer to Evie. They talked about their passions (for Evie it was fashion and for Audrey having a powerful job, like CEO or a fashionable lawyer) They talked about their day around school or sometimes talking about their respective childhoods. She hadn't told her yet about the conflicts going on between her parents and her grandparents, that whole ess needed two powerpoints and a documentary series to explain it.

Usually, they spent the day either in the grotto but today, Audrey wanted to change the scenery.

Evie had a surprised look on her face when Audrey invited her to the movies. For a minute, she thought that maybe she was too forward until she saw the blush on the other girl's face and maybe there was hope in this change after all as Evie said yes to the movie date.

"It's not a _date_ date, Lonnie," Audrey said, to her roommate who was suppressing the loudest squeal into her pillow.

They were barely getting to know each other but whenever Evie looked at her, she thought that the princess wanted something more. Audrey put her hair up in a high ponytail as she spoke to her roommate about this ongoing discussion, "It's just a friendly girls outing, platonically."

Lonnie snorted. "Yeah, a platonic outing that you guys go to the movies, with the girl you unplatonically like."

"Unplatonically is not a real word Lonnie." She said.

Audrey rolled her eyes from her mirror as she grabbed the tube of pink lipstick to add some final touches. "Not only that Audrey but you are getting yourself ready with that same anxious energy like when you were going on a date with Ben. It's not platonic."

Yeah, who was she kidding this wasn't platonic at all. She was hopeless!

"Maybe it's just my imagination," She said out loud as she added a layer of pink lipstick on her upper lip. Lonnie scoffed, making Audrey pause.

"Please, if Evie is looking at you like that, then there is a chance that she likes you romantically. Ever thought of that?"

Lonnie had a good point. Before Audrey could say anything, Lonnie was yelling at her that it was 7:15 PM and that she was late for her date!

"It's not a date!" Was the last thing she yelled at her before Lonnie practically pushed her out the door, shutting it behind her. Audrey huffed in annoyance at her friend's silly attitude towards her love life. 

"One day I'm going to get back at you Lonnie," Audrey muttered to herself as she made her way to Evie's dorm. "But today will not be that day."

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting film," Evie said.

They were walking back from the theater, Evie holding onto the mega bucket of popcorn as they walked to Audrey's car. She and Evie seemed to be nervous around one another when they sat next to each other during the film. It wasn't until Evie, put her head on her shoulder that Audrey relaxed a bit.

Audrey nodded in agreement. They decided to watch a movie about a dragon finding family among humans. It was cute, even though it was animated, Audrey enjoyed it. She grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bucket, pouring the kernels int her mouth.

"Do you want to head back to the dorms or...?" Evie asked, making Audrey almost choke on the popcorn in her mouth. Usually, after films, couples would go make out before going off to their perspective dorms. Ben and Audrey used to do that, now, here was Evie asking her that question. The answer was a big blank in her mind.

Evie seemed to think that it was a bad idea, trying backtrack what she said which made Audrey quickly respond.

"Yeah, let's go to the wishing well."

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she drove them to Auradon Prep, still continuing as they walked to where the wishing well and grotto was waiting for them. It looked much more beautiful in the night time, Audrey thought to herself as fireflies illuminated the little area.

They stood there by the well, watching the fireflies zoom past them. Audrey looked at Evie, noticing the blue haired princess looking back at her.

What she did know was that one minute she was looking at Evie and the next, she had her lips on Evie's. It was a soft kiss, Audrey felt for a moment Evie freeze before kissing her back, her arms wrapping around her neck. Audrey held her close, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Audrey finally understood why True Love's kiss felt undescribable to some because this was it.

They finally pulled back, both dizzy and giddy by what happened. Evie had a small smile, biting her lip shyly. "Do you think we can do this more?"

"Yeah," Audrey responded, still feeling the buzz from the kiss she had with Evie. They heard the bell ring, signaling that it was way past their curfew. The last thing they needed was to be caught by security or worse Fairy Godmother.

As they walked back to their dorms, Audrey boldly kissed her on the cheek, like mom usually did to her dad. A sign of affection. Evie grinned before quickly kissing her on the lips, "Bye Audrey." and closing her door.

If it hadn't been for the fact that it was late at night Audrey would have let out the biggest scream ever. Instead, she bit her lip, running down to her dorm room to wake up Lonnie and tell her everything. She was about to burst with giddy happiness at everything that just happened. She felt like she was walking on clouds. 

She could already hear Lonnie groggily telling her, "I told you so."

But Audrey didn't care, because it seemed like everything for her was finally falling into place, making sense in her heart. She just knew it. 

 


	4. And that's the gospel truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, looks like Evie's in trouble... but for what exactly? Who spilled the beans? Dun... Dun... DUUUUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter UP! Bet none of you saw that coming uh? Hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Next chapter will be up soon-ish. The character who are Audrey's friends, I just made up names for them and let them be noble ladies, from high ranking families. Again, don't own the songs that are used for the chapters, those belong to Disney. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this long angsty chapter! Leave a comment down below folks!

_On Mt. Olympus life was neat and_   
_Smooth as sweet vermouth_   
_Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble_   
_That's the gospel truth_

-  **The Gospel Truth I,** **Vanesse Y. Thomas, Roz Ryan, LaChanze, Cheryl Freeman, & Lillias White (Hercules, 1997)**

* * *

"Evelyn Grimhilde, can you please come to the main office? Evelyn Grimhilde will you make your way over to the office?" The announcer said, the overhead crackling as each word spoke and the room going hush silent.

Audrey looked across the room, easily spotting the blue haired princess. The same one she has been spending time with the past couple weeks as November began to turn slowly into winter, bringing Christmas and the pretty winter wonderland. Either working on classwork, talking about their days or kissing. They were still testing out the waters of this new relationship, making Audrey feel like she was jumping through the clouds above every time. Not only that but just a week more and hello winter vacation!

Audrey wondered if the Isle kids celebrated or even know anything about Christmas? She decided, making a mental note to find Evie a present and convince her parents to have her and the others stay over at her home during the festivities. But for now, Audrey was watching something not so winter wonderlandish play out across the room of the cafeteria.

She couldn't make-out Evie's facial expression as she turned away and marched back from where she came from, probably heading to Fairy Godmother's office.

"Hello? Earth to Audrey?" Elizabeth waved her hand into her face to get her attention, Audrey pushed it away.

Elizabeth and Paisley were all women of nobility (not high ranking like she was) and her good friends, but sometimes, Audrey wished she could have sat with Lonnie today. She made a mental note to sit more with her roommate considering she wouldn't be getting on her nerves as these two were.

Elizabeth turned her nose up and continued where she left off in her gossip. "Anyway, I heard from Aziz, who heard from Herkie that Evie's dad is causing a ruckus on Olympus and with our parents."

"What?" Audrey said to Paisley, who smirked innocently.

"Oh? I thought you knew since you've been ditching us to play BFF's with Princess Isle's." Elizabeth flipped her reddish hair back. Audrey had to wonder how much she rubbed off on these two and how much they rubbed off on her, feeling angry at words they called Evie. Paisley shrugged. "It's all over the news and online Auds. Your bestie is a full fledgling VK to the core, both her parents are grade A baddies."

Paisley simpered at her. "Daughter of the Evil Queen _and_ the Lord of The Underworld. Can't believe Ben didn't know, bet you her Isle friends didn't know either. All of us were played fools, Audrey, _it's not your fault hon_."

* * *

Evie wasn't familiar with the gossip of Auradon well yet. But she did know when people were talking about her, she's been here for two months it's easy to detect than on the Isle. So when Evie walked down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, imagine her surprise to hear her name being called at this hour early in the morning.

"Evelyn Grimhilde, can you please come to the main office? Evelyn Grimhilde will you make your way over to the office?" The announcer said, the overhead crackling as each word spoke and the room going hush silent. Something in the pit of her stomach dropped as if she's been flung off a tower down to the cold earth.

She walked out of the room with her head held high, making her way to the Headmistress office. It seemed to anyone that passed Evie that she was as confident as ever while on the inside, Evie was a bundle of anxiety, running rampant in her head. Evie finally made it to the office doors, opening it. One of the secretaries, Fauna, she believed it was smiled slightly before pointing her to the direction of the Headmistress's office.

Evie could hear the other two fairies mumbling as she slowly walked away, "Poor dear." and "That poor thing, it's horrible."

Those two things did not ease her mind at all, as she entered the room. Another thing, the people inside the room, which made everything click in Evie's mind instantly.

Sitting at her desk was Fairy Godmother, across from her were Ben's parents, Belle and Adam. Next, to them, the two people that Evie never in her entire life would have met, Snow White and her husband, Prince Florian. But the real kicker that the person sitting next to Belle, making Adam uncomfortable just as much as the rest of the adults in the room. Hades, her dad.

Evie wanted to slap herself, trying to tell herself that this was just some horrible dream she was having and that the next scene she'll be in the Poppy fields. But she looked at her dad, his eyes telling her so many emotions.

Anger, bitterness, and sympathy.

Now, it hit her that this wasn't the dreams, this was real life happening right now.

Fairy Godmother was the one that spoke up as Evie silently took a seat. She didn't hear what they were saying, lost in thought until Fairy Godmother called her name. "Evie?"

"Sorry." She mumbled. Fairy Godmother smiled in understanding. But did the old Fairy understand? Who she was if she even knew what connection she had to Hades?

"As I was saying, if Zeus decrees it then Evie would have to leave the Auradon Prep a week early." Fairy Godmother explained. Evie's jaw dropped. Leave Auradon Prep? _Why?_ She continued. "Evie, what happened here, the information that was dropped was an attempt to stir trouble for not only you but in the Isle as well."

Fairy Godmother hesitated to say the next thing, which made Evie's sinking suspicion to be true. "Everyone knows about my dad, don't they?"

"Yes."

The looks on Lady Belle's face along with Adam, Fairy Godmother made it true. Everyone knows the truth, making all of Evie's fears come true. She was ruined, done for with her biggest secret out in the open. Her friends were going to be pissed. Audrey was going to be mortified, probably wouldn't want anything to do with her now.

Her ears started making a wha sound. She couldn't hear any of them talk to her, try getting her attention.

"Evie?" Hades called out, he was already going to smite Pheme if he ever saw her around the Underworld. Maybe he could have Hermes and Hecate prank her? All the possibilities but nothing that could help his daughter on Earth. He could feel the dead begin to make their way up, being called forth by their mistress, he realized that Evie did not have control of her abilities and possibly did not know of those abilities.

Hades stretched out his hand trying to call down the dead, making sure nobody around them would be alarmed at zombies rising from the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" Adam practically roared. "Magic is not allowed! Especially by you of all people!"

Hades sneered at the mortal king. Adam reminded him of King Agamemnon and Theseus, both those things weren't good in Hades book. "I am trying to counter my daughter's powers at the moment. Unless you want the dead popping out like daisies from the ground then, by all means, I'll stop."

Adam went quiet after that, Belle placing her hand on his bicep. Both warily watched as Hades finally got reign over and placed the dead back to slumber, in a sense. Evie seemed startled and tired. Demigod powers did this to them, drain them quickly of energy considering they were half-human and half-god. Her body swayed slightly making Hades consider asking Apollo to see her for her health.

"Do you have any idea who told?" She asked quietly.

Hades sighed before answering her question. "It started by Pheme, the goddess of gossip but from there we have a couple of suspects."

Her father trailed off, not telling her who else might have been the culprit behind this mess. It seemed that every adult in the room knew who it was beside her. Shouldn't she know?

Evie balled her fists because why couldn't they tell her who else leaked this besides Pheme. It seemed much bigger than what they were letting on, especially considering if it affected her life!

Fairy Godmother decided to change the subject. "Snow has obliged for you to stay with her and Florian until the scandal and threat blows over. You'll be leaving immediately at once, I'll make sure we can set up someone to take notes for you and have your homework delivered to you so that way you are up to your classes."

All of this was going way to fast for Evie to comprehend, still, she said absolutely nothing, only nodding her head in understanding to the headmistress words.

"Wait, hold on! Who am I going to stay with? Why can't I stay in Auradon Prep?" Why was she leaving and if she was apparently, why couldn't she go live with her father? Maybe she could finally see the Underworld, possibly meet her step-mother Persephone. It would be a silver lining in this dreary nightmare she was having at the moment. "Why can't I stay with you?"

Hades shook his head, making all of Evie's dreams get crushed.

"It is too dangerous Evelyn." He spoke. "Not only that but demigods must live their life on Earth. It is a law that has been upheld since the first hero Theseus by Zeus. It cannot be changed."

Belle spoke up. "Snow and Florian are excited to have you stay with them, Evie. Think of it as an early holiday!"

She was trying to cheer her up and Evie was touched by it but why did she have to hide away?

"But why?" She said.

Fairy Godmother looked at her. "Evie, when the news broke out it angered the gods on Olympus. They swore that they never told anyone about your whereabouts, let alone your heritage but someone did. That being said, Hades has been told by a reliable source that there may be an attempt on your life, we cannot risk that. Snow and Florian have been told about your... circumstance right now, agreed to keep you in their kingdom until the culprit is found. Until then you are to stay with Snow White, she will be your legal guardian."

It was done, all of this was done. Evie was told this much yet nothing at all in her mind that is. Still, this was not how she would have thought she would ever be reunited with her father and step-sister.

Hades got up from his chair, signaling to everyone that the meeting was over. "Hermes should be here soon, to escort you to Snow White."

"You aren't coming?" She didn't hide the disappointment. It was usually the only tone she would use with her father.

"No, I was only able to project myself here with Iris help. Soon, we'll meet once your uncles finally come up with a better plan and I find out who did this. Okay?" He said with a sad smile.

Evie didn't say a word, only nodding her head in understanding

She zoned out after that, as Hermes came bustling in with the winds right behind him. He talked fast, Hades nodding before his image shimmered and disappeared from sight. The messenger of the gods and thieves, shook Evie's hand, giving her a cheerful smile. She couldn't help but smile back at the god.

"Nice to finally meet my baby cousin! I'll be escorting you safely to Snow White." He explained.

Belle and Evie went to her dorm. She was glad that nobody was inside, meaning that they may be out looking for her or not. Evie was just lost in her mind, as she haphazardly packed her clothes into a bag, along with her essentials. Before leaving she quickly got her sketchbook and went with Bell out the door. She left, not even writing a note.

She got in the car, saying quiet goodbyes to Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother, as Hermes packed her stuff in the trunk. She didn't say goodbye to her friends as she was whisked away in a black SUV to another area of Auradon.

Away from the drama and chaos that was brewing in her place. 

 


	5. a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VK's and AK's struggle over why Evie left and her secret out in the open.
> 
> Evie learns about her new surroundings and why she's there... maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack with another chapter!! The mystery is afoot, but as we have a suspect there is still the motive. Wonder what it could be? 
> 
> Like always, leave a comment down below folks! Enjoy!

_A robin feathering his nest_   
_Has very little time to rest_   
_While gathering his bits of twine and twig_   
_Though quite intent in his pursuit_   
_He has a merry tune to toot_   
_He knows a song will move the job along - for_

_A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_   
_The medicine go down-wown_   
_The medicine go down_   
_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_   
_In a most delightful way_

**\- Spoonful of Sugar, Julie Andrews (Mary Poppins, 1963)**

* * *

"Welcome Evie!" A cheerful Snow White greeted her and Hermes into her kingdom. She couldn't help but stare at the place, she was in Snow White's home! Not only that but her sister (step-sister) was here along with her husband, in the living flesh.

Evie gave them a smile before Snow pulled her into a hug.

It was crazy for Evie to wrap her head around the fact that she was stuck spending her time with her estranged sister while everyone in Auradon knowing that she was the daughter of Hades. She didn't want to think about how her friends would feel towards Evie's secret revealed to them and knowing that Evie didn't even tell them. It was going to be a big headache, she just knew it.

After getting all her stuff out of the trunk, saying goodbye to Hermes, Snow led her into the castle. It was more a manor but to Evie, it looked like a smaller version of Ben's castle. The staff took her suitcase and bags to her room where she would be staying while being tutored inside their home. It was like she never left the Isle, minus the drafty cold air in her castle and her mother screaming her head off. The manor was pretty, a big portrait of Snow and Florian on their wedding day hung in a large room. Another room was filled with books, Evie thought she might have found heaven.

Evie also had to wonder how okay these two were housing the daughter of their sworn enemy and a demigod. However they took it, they looked past that and saw a girl in need of protection and Evie was touched, to say the least.

Snow explained that while she could go outside to the villages, she would have to let either her or Florian know that way they could accompany her or have a couple of guards accompany her wherever she wanted to go. At least they weren't keeping her trapped her, she thought relief flooding her body at the fact that she wasn't going to be stuck inside the manor. They also explained that a tutor would be here to keep her up to date with her studies, which relived Evie. But there was still the fact of her life in danger and the person who unleashed her secret in the first place...

She wanted to find out more considering the adults weren't telling her anything, not even her father. So, Evie would have to investigate this on her own. It couldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

Audrey was concerned and confused, mostly the latter with Evie having seemingly vanished. She tried asking the VK's about her absence but they weren't in a mood to chit-chat, Mal especially.

The purple haired girl gave her a sneer snapping at her, "Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know, Mal. I haven't heard from her-" Audrey said only to be cut off by Mal. "Well, we don't know. Nobody has told us anything, we tried calling her but cell goes straight to voicemail"

"Mal!" Ben squeezed her shoulder trying to calm the purple haired girl down. "I told you, Fairy Godmother said Evie had some family emergency and will be out of school for a while."

Mal snorted. "Yeah, a family emergency that her dad is the Greek god of death. That's some emergency alright."

"Did you guys know," Audrey asked, looking at Mal. She looked confused so Audrey elaborated. "About her dad. Did you know about her dad being Hades."

Mal shook her head, obviously looking a bit upset. "Neither of us knew. I just-I don't know why she didn't tell us."

* * *

Evie spent her days wandering around the castle for the first few nights. She was just damn curious about her whereabouts, the history of the castle and the land.

"Good morning Evie." Snow greeted her. There was food already at the table when Evie sat down with her sketchbook. Evie piled some fruit and a bowl of oatmeal. At least that's what she thought it was. She added a spoonful of sugar to her oatmeal stirring it before taking a bite. Snow sipped her coffee before asking her sister something. "How did you sleep, dear?"

"Good," was her only response. "Is there a library here?"

Snow nodded, which made Evie's plan in her head good. The faster she found out what was going on, the faster she could go back to Auradon Prep. At least that's what she was telling herself repeatedly that she missed Snow's question.

"What?"

Snow smiled. "I was wondering about your clothing line, Evie 4 Hearts? How's that going?" Evie had to grin as she went into detail about her line, Snow's attention on her sister. They talked about clothing and the new designs Evie was doing until Snow's phone buzzed. She apologized to Evie, telling the girl that she had a meeting to attend too. Evie was fine and said her goodbyes to her older step-sister.

Now, to find out about why she was here...

* * *

"What are you doing Evie?" She muttered to herself an hour later. She sounded a bit crazy, talking out loud as she wandered the halls of Snow White's castle. 

"Where to go from here?"

She didn't know. She knew nothing of what was going on right now. All she did was walk the halls, her sketchbook in hand trying to find something to led her to her answers. Like, why was she here under the protection of Snow White?

Why all the secrecy?

Did Ben know of said secrecy?

And who leaked her biggest secret to all of fucking Auradon?

Evie walked for another few minutes till she found the library, well it seemed like a library to her. The room was huge, the exact size as the cafeteria, probably bigger. Stepping inside, she quickly marched to the books on Greek Mythology, maybe a god or goddess was the one that spilled it onto the mortal world? Pheme was the one that made the fire an actual inferno but who sparked it and a better question, why?

She tried to figure out who would have a grudge against her father, but nobody that seemed to care about her did. Most of the grudged were millennium years ago that they wouldn't have cared in this decade. It would have to be someone else who would have to gain at Evie's tarnished reputation and her life.

_Like someone on the Isle?_

It was a possibility that it could be someone, another villain going against Hades and her. But again, _why?_

Too many questions and one girl that wanted answers. She decided to write a list down and as she continued it left only one. The only possible candidate for that would have something to gain if Evie somehow left the picture, just like Snow White all those years ago... her mother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An Audrey x Evie (Audvie!) fic! Hope you guys like it, more chapters to come soon! Don't own the song used for the title, chapter title, and quote, those are all Disney. 
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos down below! Enjoy the story folks!


End file.
